1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical therapy devices and more particularly to a system of heated or chilled gel packs for positioning against different parts of a human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical therapy devices that employ the use of chilled or heated gel packs, along with their attendant attachment structures, is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,462, issued to Avery on Feb. 28, 1995, discloses a refrigerant gel pad for heating or cooling portions of a person's body. The '462 patent is silent on how the gel pad would be attached to the body.
A typical attachment structure for use with a refrigerant gel pack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,500, issued to Dyrek on Apr. 25, 1995. In the '500 patent, a therapeutic cold pack filled with a refrigerant gel, is attached to the body by straps having hook and loop fasteners. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,547, issued to Mason et al. on Sep. 9, 1997, discloses an ornamental design for a cold therapy pad with hook and loop fasteners.
While all of the therapeutic devices disclosed in the above discussed patents fulfill their respective intended purposes, a need exists beyond these patents for a system of gel pads that can be applied to various parts of the body including difficult areas such as the ear. A further need exists for a comfortable way to affix the pads to the body. More particularly, in order to effectively secure a therapeutic pad in any type of secure and useful position on a person's body, conventional hook and loop fastener type straps must be tightened to such a degree as to become painfully uncomfortable. The pain is even more pronounced when these straps are positioned around muscles and other parts of the person's body which normally contract and expand, thereby continually varying the intensity of the tightness.
Therefore, a need exists for gel pad system that can be used on different parts of the body and that can be secured by attachment straps that expand and contract with the movement of the body. A need exists for a gel pad system that will allow a person to wear the gel pads while working and to be mobile and active while receiving the benefit of the heat or cold. A further need exists for gel pads that can be inexpensively manufactured while being durable and reliable.